Krøniker fra hvad jeg mistede
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: "Sus hermanos eran felices sin él, sin su estúpida presencia, sin su boba sonrisa, sin sus comentarios alegres, sin sus competencias de bebida, sin sus órdenes, sin su voz mandona… sin sus exigencias. En las noches era cuando Danmark recordaba y reflexionaba más estas cosas"/Fic histórico centrado en Dinamarca y en como se quedó solo, con el peso de una promesa rota en los hombros.


Bueno. Si bien en mi perfil dice claramente que no me sale escribir yaoi, este fic lo hice hace un par de años, donde todavía podía escribir de ello con total libertad. Aunque acá no está muy expícito porque quería hacer hincapié a otras cosas. Dinamarca es especial para mí, porque de alguna forma entiendo eso de que la gente que quisiste se vaya por alguna estupidez tuya y por su capricho propio. Pero volviendo a fic, busqué toda la referencia histórica de la que fui capaz, asumiéndola a mi manera. Vale decir también que hay un OC presente en el principio, Escandinavia, la mamá nórdica, que no es mía, si no de mi Juudaime personal [Y tuve su permiso de utilizarla en este fic]. Como sea, ojalá les guste el enfoque que les di a los nórdicos, especialmente al rey, con esta historia. Decir como una especie de advertencia, que no verán las risotadas idiotas del rubio desperdigadas por todo el fic. Es histórico, por ende, es doloroso y verán más que nada, drama.

Nombres:

**Dinamarca** - Mathias Køhler  
**Noruega** - Lukas Bondevik  
**Islandia** - Stefán Ingólfurson  
**Suecia** - Berwald Oxestierna  
**Finlandia** - Tino Váinämöinen

Sin más, ¡A leer!

* * *

_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de un japonés adorable llamado Himaruya Hidekazu._

* * *

Llega un momento en el que empiezas a cuestionarte muchas cosas. La existencia, la vida, la felicidad, el corazón, la gabardina negra que llevas puesta sobre esa camisa roja, la pequeña gorrita de la cabeza, tus ojos azules y tu cabello rubio y desordenado. Mathias se miró al espejo, repasando su aspecto una vez y otra, pensando en cómo había sido que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo se había convertido en ese fornido y guapo hombre de mirada vivaz y sonrisa radiante. Esa persona fuerte que había sobrevivido a todas las inclemencias posibles que habría vivido al paso de numerosos años, de torturadores tiempos y de peores momentos.

Se miró y se preguntó por qué seguía sonriendo, si ya no le quedaba nada.

Él tenía una hermosa familia, hacía mucho tiempo atrás había tenido los mejores tiempos de su vida, con su madre, sus hermanos, sus territorios, la unión que hicieron todos jurándose nunca separarse y siempre protegerse. Y de pronto, todo empezó a dejarlo, y tan seguro como el otoño da paso al invierno, empezaron a desaparecer de su lado las personas más importantes que la vida y el cielo le habían obsequiado.

Primero su madre, Escandinavia. Esa mujer de sonrisa tan parecida a la suya y brillante cabello de oro; esa mujer que siempre lo acunaba para dormir, que siempre le limpiaba los ojitos cuando lloraba, esa mujer que lo abrazaba cuando tenía frío, la que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre pesca, caza, y sobre la vida vikinga. La que le había enseñado que un hombre siempre cumple sus promesas, la que le había hecho prometer cuidarlos a todos cuando se fuera.

—Pero _mor_… Tú nunca te irás… —Reía inocentemente el menor de cabello desordenado, su madre se limitó a revolverle cariñosamente el cabello, Suecia y Noruega ya dormían al calor de la fogata que estaba en el campamento.

—Algún día mi niño, tendré que irme de tu lado… —Dinamarca la miró con infantil preocupación, creyendo que su madre había enloquecido. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlos? Las mamás no hacían eso… Las mamás siempre se quedaban con sus hijos hasta que ellos se hacían grandes y fuertes y después ellos las acogían en casa y las dejaban descansar mientras las tenían felices ahí, viviendo con ellos ya con el cabello más canosito y más abuelitas y ahí a los hijos les tocaba cuidar y proteger a sus mamás, así como ellas habían hecho cuando ellos eran niñitos—. Y tú como buen hombrecito has de prometerme algo…

—Lo que quieras _mor_, pero insisto en que no te irás… —dijo el pequeño niño de ojos color de cielo con una gran sonrisa y abrazando a la mayor.

—Prométeme _min søn_, que vas a mantener unida a la familia, que nunca vas a dejar que le hagan daño a ninguno de tus hermanos, que todo el tiempo vas a velar por ellos, que nunca pelearás contra ellos y que siempre mi niño, siempre, lucharás con tu vida para proteger a las personas que más quieres, ¿Me lo prometes?

—_Ja_… —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Aunque son muchas cosas… —Se cuestionó el niño, rascándose la nuca y su madre solo rió, mirándole con amor— Solito no voy a poder…

—Tú vas a poder _min søn_… Porque eres el Rey de Europa del norte y por eso voy a regalarte algo para que puedas hacerlo… —Dicho esto sacó de entre su morral de cosas la enorme hacha que ella siempre cargaba en la batalla; los ojos del niño rubio brillaron—. Ten, ahora es tuya… pero solo te la doy bajo una condición…

—¿Cuál condición? —preguntó emocionado, con su pequeño corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

—Que solo la usarás para proteger, y no para atacar… —El menor le miró interrogante—. Solo desenfundarás el hacha cuando veas que la promesa que me hiciste esté en peligro de romperse… ¿Entendido?

El menor asintió enérgicamente y su madre le extendió la enorme arma. Contrario a todo pronóstico, el pequeño sostuvo con firmeza el arma que triplicaba su altura y multiplicaba con creces su propio peso.

—¿De verdad puedo quedármela? Eso es tuyo, _mor_… —A pesar de sus palabras, deseaba con todo su corazón poder blandir el arma de su madre, era simplemente genial, miró el brillo de la hoja del hacha y su rostro reflejado en ella, con una sonrisa especial.

—A partir de ahora es tuya, cariño… tómala…

El pequeño la dejó en un sitio visible con mucho cuidado para echarse encima la mantita para dormir, también le echó parte de la mantita a su hacha nueva, su madre le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió con una sonrisa cariñosa, sintió hasta caer rendido por el sueño, las caricias de su madre sobre su cabello y sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente, se sobresaltó despertado por un brusco movimiento de Suecia, que tenía una aterradora mirada de preocupación. Sus ojos tenían tal expresión que no le costó nada darse cuenta de que algo terrible había sucedido. Miró a las mantitas que eran la cama de Noruega y no lo vio, él estaba también buscando algo con desesperación, sin decir nada como siempre, pero con leves temblores en el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó Berwald? —Preguntó Dan, sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara para darse ánimos a sí mismo, como siempre que pasaban cosas malas—. ¿Qué le pasa a Lukas?

Bajó un poco la mirada, él le miró curioso, pero luego se fijó que alguien importante faltaba. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, su madre ya anduviera abrazándolos a todos y diciéndoles que todo estaría bien, Lukas pasó por su lado, empujándolo sin darse cuenta, Mathias pudo ver algunas lágrimas en su fría mirada y luego miró bien a su otro hermano.

—¡_Mor_! ¡_Mor_! —Buscaba desesperadamente el otro, como ninguno de sus hermanos había tenido oportunidad de verlo.

—¿Dónde está _mor_? —preguntó el niño de pelos necios con un hilo de voz al más alto, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. ¡¿Dónde está?! —Dejó toda la sonrisa para acercarse a Su, asustado, como nunca había estado en su vida. Oyeron un sonido y se giraron, Noruega había caído al suelo de un tropezón, y se quedó ahí en el suelo sin moverse— ¡Lukas! ¡Lukas!

Ambos rubios se acercaron al menor, que se negó rotundamente a mirarlos. Se pasó bruscamente sus pequeños puños apretados por la cara y sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

—_Mor_ nos abandonó… —Susurró con voz fría, pero al mismo tiempo destrozada, y Dinamarca aún no podía creerlo.

—Ella sería incapaz de eso… —Se convenció el pequeño Dan, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el noruego rechazaba toda ayuda, Suecia miraba todo en silencio, y luego tocó el hombro de Dan.

—D'sp'rtam's y n' 'st'ba… —Musitó el mayor de los tres, con voz grave.

—No dejó ni rastro… y se llevó sus cosas… —La gélida voz de Lukas, que a pesar de estar llorando desconsoladamente se sentía herido por el abandono, fueron la fresa que terminó de adornar ese lúgubre pastel.

—S'lo 'sa h'cha c'n la q' s'empr' l'ch'ba… —Señaló la que estaba cubierta con parte de las mantas de Dan.

—Me la regaló ayer mientras ustedes dormían… —dijo el escandaloso, no con la emoción con la que pensaba contarles el hecho, si no lo dijo con un nudo hiriéndole la garganta a cada palabra que decía—. Y m-me… me hizo prometerle a-algo… —El más alto le miró comprensivo y como pocas veces, le revolvió el cabello ligeramente, como cuando le quería expresar cariño y se sentía muy arisco a abrazarlo; eso a Mathias le recordó más a su madre y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar con Lukas. Berwald les daba palmaditas en la espalda a los dos sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados, siendo fuerte para sus hermanos, pero igualmente algunas lágrimas se colaron entre sus ojitos apretados y cayeron por sus mejillas rojas.

Cómo olvidar todo lo que pasaron después. Si bien gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre escandinava habían aprendido a sobrevivir solos, la sensación de abandono que llenó al trío era comprensiblemente dolorosa. Estaban juntos, y al mismo tiempo, solos, como si echados a la suerte y al abandono fueran a encontrarse en algún momento con algo terrible. Escandinavia se había esfumado sin dejar rastro y por más que en algún tiempo se la pasaron buscándola tercamente y sus mentes empezaron a madurar, Noruega y Suecia llegaron a la conclusión de que su madre había desaparecido porque ellos estaban creciendo. Dinamarca como es obvio, echó por tierra esa afirmación con una broma y una orden terminante, aunque por dentro, estaba seguro de que esa era exactamente la razón. No quería que sus hermanos y él mismo se sintieran culpables de que la nación antigua los hubiera abandonado y quizá hasta hubiera muerto. No quería llevar en su conciencia el peso de la pérdida… No era su culpa después de todo el estar floreciendo como nuevas naciones en esa tierra congelada.

Pero por suerte el destino les hizo un hermoso regalo tiempo después, como compensando el haberles arrebatado a su madre de su lado: les dio a dos amigos más. Lukas identificó a un pequeño niño que encontraron por ahí como el hermanito menor que llevaba buscando desde que lo habían conocido. Cuando se había encontrado con Mathias y posteriormente con Berwald, él les había contado que su hermano menor se le había perdido y que lo buscaba por esas tierras; Stefán parecía responder a lo que Lukas esperaba [Y el frailecillo que traía con él era otra cosa que Lukas reconocía] y decidieron que él era la persona que buscaba el pequeño noruego. Berwald por su parte, mostró especial afecto por el otro pequeño que tímidamente se les había unido, y aunque Finlandia le tenía miedo a Suecia, Dinamarca internamente sabía que ese lazo se haría fuerte con el tiempo, su hermano era un cabeza dura y un perseverante excesivo después de todo. Los cinco, las naciones nórdicas, unidas por un especial lazo que con el tiempo se hizo tan fuerte, hasta llegar a la unión de Kalmar, cuando estaban en todo el apogeo y la gloria de sus naciones. Dinamarca, estaba más feliz que nunca, aquella sin duda y sin punto de comparación, había sido la época más maravillosa que jamás había vivido, y nunca habría dicho que nunca más la viviría porque para él era una realidad, la realidad del milagro que le prometió a su desaparecida madre; el cumplimiento vivo de esa enorme y pesada promesa.

Todos eran una familia, unida, fuerte, valiente y poderosa, tal y como le había prometido a su madre y tal y como se esforzó por sacarla adelante. Y cada vez que miraba o blandía su hacha y la pequeña corona que colgaba de ella, estaba más convencido de que hacía lo correcto, de que su poder estaba bien empleado, de que así nadie se alejaría nunca de él, porque al mismo tiempo que cumplía la promesa, se aseguraba de nunca más volver a perder a nadie. De que ser algo mandón, demandante, exigente y dominante le aseguraban mantener la unión de la familia. Que castigar las rebeldías era el mejor modo de que se respetara la unión. Que debía mantener su lugar como líder de esa casa por el bien de todos.

¡Pobre chico cuando se fijó lo equivocado que estaba! Poco a poco el ambiente tensionado empezó a flotar en la casa escandinava… Parecía que en cualquier momento una bomba explotaría.

Y así fue como empezó su segunda pérdida importante. Finlandia y Suecia, habían decidido abandonarlo una fría noche nevada, en la que se olía la guerra y se sentía en el vibrar del viento, cierto odio reprimido por mucho tiempo. Él estaba arrinconado en la pared, con rastros de sangre y raspetones con un muy enfadado sueco en casi las mismas condiciones, pero mejor parado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Tino observaba todo atónito y tembloroso, Lukas no había salido de la habitación que compartía con su hermanito, estaba muy ocupado acallando los sollozos del pequeño y repitiéndole infinitamente que todo estaba bien, por más que los ruidos de cosas que se rompían, los gritos y los golpes resonaban con potencia por toda la casa, lo acunaba suavemente y le cantaba canciones de cuna al oído para que se duerma y ya no siga atormentándose con cosas de grandes. Ya hablaría con el idiota más tarde por ser tan escandaloso; lo de Suecia se lo había visto venir, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no intuir que esta vez sí lograría huir de la casa que poco a poco se había convertido para él en una cárcel.

—¡No puedes irte! —bramó el danés con fiereza sin dejarse intimidar por la nación sueca, a pesar de lo magullado que estaba.

—S' pued'… l' 'st'y hac'end'… —siseó el sueco con frialdad apretando más el cuello de su hermano, Finlandia negaba con la cabeza muchas veces, asustado, demasiado asustado.

—¡No voy a dejarte! ¡SOLO NO VAS A LOGRAR NADA SVERIGE! ¡No hay modo de que un debilucho como tú pueda sobreviv-! —Un golpe seco en la cara lo calló, Tino sujetaba fuertemente a Berwald.

—¡_Ruotsi_! ¡Ya basta! ¡Vas a terminar matándolo! —chilló el más bajito casi al borde de las lágrimas, jalando con brusquedad al más alto y logrando que azotara al danés al frío suelo, mientras recuperaba el aire a bocanadas a la vez que un hilo de sangre resbalaba de sus labios y de la herida que le había dejado el fuerte puño de su hermano. Suecia lo miró, traspasándolo con la mirada, como solía hacer cuando le quería dejar claro a alguien que no se atreviera a contradecirlo; se trepó el morral de cosas a la espalda y cogió el farol para alumbrarse entre el bosque nocturno, mientras se dirigía con parsimonia a la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡ESPERA NO TE VAS A IR! —gritaba entre toses y con la voz estrangulada el rey de Europa del Norte—. ¡Esp-… agh! —Escupió sangre, anteriormente Suecia y él habían peleado cuerpo a cuerpo, el golpe que su hermano le había dado en el estómago aún lo afectaba.

Tino le dedicó una última mirada de piedad, mientras reverenciaba levemente con sus cosas colgadas en la espalda, temblaba, sentía quizá algo de culpa, pero era valiente y honorable. Se acercó hasta el más alto y le dejó un frasquito de medicina de los que solían llevar al campo de batalla, después de eso se puso de pie mirándolo por última vez, besando el suelo y con el poder perdido; cogió el otro farol y las reservas de petróleo para el camino.

—Hasta pronto _Tanska_… despídeme de _Norja_ y del pequeño _Islanti_… —Y corrió detrás de Suecia, que avanzaba ya a grandes zancadas, aún con la ira latiéndole en las sienes y con el mal sabor de una victoria que quizá le daba su sitio como nación, pero que dejaba una profunda herida en las relaciones que más adelante tendría con las naciones nórdicas y con Dinamarca mismo.

Mathías temblaba ligeramente en el suelo, aun tosiendo aparatosamente y limpiándose la sangre, el silencio de la casa lo aplastaba, Islandia ya había dejado de llorar y dormía tranquilo en los protectores brazos de su hermano. Entonces el danés miró el hacha que su madre le había dicho solo utilice cuando viera que la integridad de la promesa que le había hecho estaba en juego. Este era uno de esos momentos. Cogió el arma, convenciéndose de que era lo correcto, quería mantener la promesa y así lo haría aunque trajera al sueco en una camilla con varias contusiones en el cuerpo y empapado en su propia sangre. Se levantó, sus ojos tenían el atisbo de un brillo rojizo e inusual en ellos. Sonrió de lado, cogiendo su arma y sintiéndose más fuerte al empuñarla. Salió dando un portazo, Lukas lo había visto todo desde una puerta entreabierta.

—No terminará bien… -Susurró mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. Recogió la medicina que Tino le dejó a Mathias y la guardó en el bolsillo. Seguramente cuando saliera a buscar a Dinamarca en medio de la tormenta, la usaría con él para curarlo. Ya los espíritus le contarían las cosas que pasaban en el bosque congelado para ir a socorrer al danés. Entrecerró los ojos quitándose el broche de cruz, el que le había regalado su escandaloso mejor amigo, se lo llevó al pecho y empezó una suave oración, todo tenía que salir bien, aunque su mente y raciocinio le dijeran lo contrario.

Para Mathias fue relativamente fácil seguirle la pista a su hermano y al chico al que llamaba su esposa. Las huellas en la nieve eran obvias y las débiles y temblorosas luces de las lámparas eran suficiente guía, además del constante parloteo de Tino, que parecía tratar de aligerar la tensión y estaba muy nervioso solo al lado de Berwald. Lo vio ahí, alejándose, buscando su independencia…

—¡Alto ahí _Sverige_, _Finland_! —La voz que salió de su garganta era otra, amenazante, fuerte, sin asomo de la voz divertida y boba que soltaba normalmente. Tino se volvió, mirando los ojos del danés y retrocedió un poco hasta chocarse con Berwald, que había parado en seco su camino. Tino no se consideraba ningún cobarde, pero en serio, a la luz de la lámpara en esa noche tormentosa, rodeado de oscuridad, Dinamarca con esa expresión de inmensa autosuficiencia era más aterrador que el mismísimo Rusia.

—¿Q' q'ier's? —preguntó secamente el de anteojos.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero, no te hagas el idiota… —Contorsionó una risa sádica, Tino le miraba como si no lo reconociera. Ese no era el Dinamarca que ambos conocían, pero Suecia, él no se dejaba intimidar por su hermano, él parecía reconocer ese espíritu de lucha vikingo que ahora mismo poseía a su hermano menor—. ¿Vas a volver conmigo, o harás que te haga volver por la fuerza?

—N' lo 'no ni l' 'tro… —susurró el mayor mirándolo fijamente, Dan no retrocedió.

—No me dejas más opción que esta… —Dinamarca alzó el hacha, amenazante y Suecia no se movió de su sitio.

—N' serí's c'paz… —Le dijo, retante y el danés quizá titubeó un poco, pero luego rió. No con su agradable sonrisa, si no con una risotada malvada, propia de un villano. Cerró los ojos y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba a mitad del trayecto, con el hacha levantada y la mirada clavada macabramente en el sueco, que no había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar. De verdad no había creído capaz a Dinamarca de atacarlo básicamente a traición, a él, que estaba con la guardia baja, desprotegido, sin un arma en la mano y que sobre todo y a pesar de todo, era hermano suyo.

Berwald sintió que la sangre le mojaba la ropa, sentía algo caliente delante de su pecho… sentía que había caído al suelo por el impacto. Sentía todo eso menos dolor. Y cayó en la cuenta. El cálido peso que había sentido era el cuerpo de alguien más…

—B-Berwald… —Tino tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una horrible herida en el torso, estaba débil, tembloroso y mal herido, pero a pesar de eso—. N-no lo hagas… N-no p-pelees c-contra… M-Mathi…as… —Cerró los ojos, desangrándose ante la asustada mirada de Suecia y la insondable cara Dinamarca, que en ese momento tenía una expresión muy parecida a la que Noruega siempre portaba en el rostro: sin sentimientos definidos o quizá sin ningún sentimiento.

Lo abrazó con miedo y fue a dejarlo a descansar al pie de un árbol, recogió ambas lámparas, la suya encendida porque la había sujetado con fuerza y la de Tino apagada y tirada lejos, la recogió y la puso derecha para que no siga regando petróleo sobre la nieve; la suya la colgó en un árbol para hacerle luz al campo de batalla. Dejó sus cosas al lado del finés y empezó a rebuscar entre ellas, ante la atenta mirada del danés. Sacó una enorme espada y la desenfundó, era de tamaño comparable al hacha de Dinamarca. Se puso frente a él, sin mirarlo, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¿Estás listo para perder, _Sverige_? —Susurró el danés sin asomo de arrepentimiento en la voz. Sujetaba el grip del hacha fuertemente con ambas manos. En sus ojos aún existía ese peligroso brillo rojizo.

—No voy a perder contra ti, _Danmark_… —Levantó la vista, su mirada tenía un brillo cian intenso, expresión guerrera y serena al mismo tiempo. A Mathias le sorprendió lo claro que hablaba esta vez, definitivamente él también estaba con todo el espíritu de pelea encima, pero inmediatamente dejó la expresión de sorpresa y le sonrió con ese sarcasmo, incitándolo a que venga—. No te odio por esto… pero debes saber que no tengo pensado perder contra ti…

—Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz entonces…

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, peleaban duro y parejo, con fiereza, fuerza y mucha ira liberada. Parecía que fueran enemigos desde siempre, siendo que muchas veces se habían secado las lágrimas juntos, se habían bañado en el mismo río y habían sido criados por la misma madre como si de verdad fueran hermanos de sangre. El hacha de Dinamarca y la espada de Suecia no cedían una contra la otra, no está de más decir que el sueco trataba de apurar el resultado de la batalla, porque estaba muy preocupado por la vida de Tino.

—¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer esto?! —Rugía el de cabello alborotado lanzándose de nuevo con el hacha levantada, mientras el choque de las hojas de ambas armas producía chispas y el mismo ruido metálico e intenso de siempre— ¡Puedes vivir bajo mi techo! ¡Solo tienes que dejar que yo te proteja! ¡No tienes que hacer nada! ¡Te dejaré disculparte y regresar Berwald, pero no te vayas! ¡Tenemos que permanecer unidos como una familia! ¡YO LOS VOY A PROTEGER A TODOS!

—¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE DETESTO DE TI! —Gritó lanzándose para lo que sería el último movimiento de aquella batalla—. ¡Siempre te echas todo encima haciéndote el héroe y nunca piensas en que a nosotros ya no nos gusta verte herido por nuestra culpa! ¡NUNCA PEDIMOS QUE NOS PROTEGIERAS, PODEMOS HACER ESO POR NUESTRA CUENTA! —Ese fue un movimiento decisivo. Con un hábil movimiento mandó a volar lejos el hacha del rey, cuya caída vino acompañada de un estridente ruido metálico. Se acercó, Dan estaba en el suelo, mirando fijamente la hoja de la espada de su hermano. Seguramente lo mataría ahí mismo…—. Tú crees que haces bien en mantenernos juntos Mathias… —Acercó la espada al cuello del otro, que lo miraba fijo sin articular una sola palabra—. Pero yo creo que aquí se acabó todo…

Alzó el arma amenazante y el que estaba en el suelo apretó los ojos, pero no sintió ni un golpe, abrió lentamente los ojos, Suecia había bajado el arma y estaba algo más alejado. Lo miraba con una mezcla de compasión y desprecio, esa mirada no le gustaba nada; un rey no merecía que lo miraran así- Berwald…

—Hasta nunca _Danmark_… espero nunca más tener que volver a verte… —Aún tenía ese brillo cian y lleno de frialdad en los ojos, Mathias no sabía qué tan sinceras y premeditadas eran las palabras de Berwald en ese estado—. Quédate solo —Y terminó de girarse para ir a recoger a Tino en sus brazos—, porque ya no somos nada…

—¿Es tu última palabra…? —preguntó el danés, mirando al cielo, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en la parte inferior de sus ojos y el tono rojizo en sus pupilas empezaba a desaparecer.

—Sí —respondió Suecia sin dudar, mientras se colgaba sus cosas y las de Finlandia y a él lo cargaba protectoramente entre sus brazos. Se quedó quieto un momento de, esperando a que Dinamarca respondiera. Entrecerró los ojos, estos volvieron igualmente a su color normal, descolgó la lámpara del árbol, con la mirada al frente, sujetando a Tino con firmeza.

—¡Entonces lárgate! —Le espetó Mathias haciendo esfuerzos para que la voz no le suene tan quebrada, a la vez que cerraba los ojos que estaban más vacíos y apagados que nunca—. ¡Lárgate y disfruta tu independencia mientras puedas!

—'so 's lo q'e h'ré…

Se quedó ahí, tirado en suelo, escuchando como los pasos de Suecia se alejaban de él progresivamente, y entonces miró arriba, la fría nieve le caía pacíficamente sobre la cara, se derretía suavemente y se mezclaba con sus calientes lágrimas, el cielo era azul profundo y lleno de estrellas; la ira se iba esfumando dando paso a la frustración y con ella, a la tristeza. No, el rey no puede haber perdido ante un debilucho como él… Y lo que era más, la promesa estaba rota y la memoria de su madre, quizá estaba deshonrada por su culpa. Se dejó al abandono, pensando en ese momento que morir era lo mejor. Había sido un hijo inútil después de todo, entonces pensó en el daño que les había ocasionado a Tino y Berwald y cayó en la cuenta de que la promesa había sido rota incluso mucho antes de que Suecia y Finlandia lo dejaran abandonado en su enorme casa. Había empuñado el hacha para herir a sus semejantes, a su propia familia a la par que los protegía de cualquiera que osara meterse con la integridad de ellos. Fue tan cruel tanto con ellos como con sus enemigos y cuando se fijó, se sintió extremadamente culpable, estúpido…salvaje. Nunca se perdonaría por eso, pero también estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a cometer ese error. Claro, si sobrevivía en ese túmulo de nieve que se formaba sobre su cuerpo.

Empezó a perder la conciencia, a nadar en la oscuridad de su mente, de su alma; a perderse entre el aroma de la sangre seca pegada a su rostro y que le obstruía las heridas; y la fresca que salía de su costado…pero un cálido roce lo volvió a la vida. Entreabrió los ojos, observó borrosamente a Lukas quitándole la nieve de encima, con las manos; calmado como solo podía ser él, pero cálido como nunca lo había sentido jamás, a su lado sentía leve calor y un brillo, debía de ser alguna lámpara de petróleo para guiarse en el camino.

Una vez que terminó de quitarle la nieve de encima al danés, acercó las manos a la cara del más alto; poniéndolas sobre su cabeza; empezando a hacer magia para curarle algunas heridas, sus ojos se habían tornado de un violeta intenso, y su rostro había adquirido quizá, una expresión más humana a la que siempre demostraba. Decidió que las heridas más graves las curaría con la medicina de Tino, tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirando al rubio ensangrentado. Mathias no dijo nada, se limitaba a guardar silencio y a tratar de enfocar bien el panorama. Había algo en la mirada de Noruega que lo confortaba, era algo que nunca había visto.

—Volvamos a casa, _anko_… -Susurró, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, echándose parte de su peso en los hombros, cuando Mathias lo miró su rostro era el de siempre, frio y sin dejar saber lo que pensaba—. Si sigues aquí tirado vas a congelarte.

Dinamarca asintió y con la ayuda de su mejor amigo avanzó todo el camino que daba a la casa, llorando en silencio y con el orgullo hecho pedazos. Lukas fingió no ver las lágrimas de Mathías, porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso heriría aún más su casi perdido orgullo. Abrió la puerta y con cuidado lo recostó en el sillón, y más tarde con una bandeja de agua, vendas, hierbas medicinales y la medicina del finés, empezó la labor de curar el resto de las heridas de Mathias, que había decidido dormirse para ya no recordar nada porque se le hacía muy doloroso el vívido recuerdo inmediato de su familia partiéndose en dos.

Cuando Noruega terminó de vendarlo, buscó una manta para el frío y lo cubrió con cuidado y acomodó una almohada bajo la cabeza del otro, que en su sueño aún parecía sufrir la pérdida. Suspiró mirándolo, quería quedarse con él, pero también estaba preocupado por Ice, su hermanito, se dirigió a la habitación pensando en levantarse muy temprano a hacer el desayuno y otras obligaciones que compartía con Tino y Berwald, pero que ahora debería realizar solo y delegarle cosas a Stefán para que vaya aprendiendo a ser un poco responsable. La noche pasó, con una horrible aguanieve, Lukas tuvo que hacer de todo para no temblar de frío, era más de lo que normalmente había en Escandinavia. Supuso que su hermanito menor estaría igual o más afectado que él, así se recostó a dormir con él y vio que no se equivocaba; el albino tiritaba, él le sirvió de apoyo para calentarse, de paso se calentaba él, se echó encima varias mantas y luego se durmió.

Al día siguiente se encargó de ir a cortar la leña y cocinar, mientras el pequeño islándico recogía agua. Dinamarca aún no despertaba; así que cuando tuvo listo el desayuno lo movió con cuidado para que recupere la conciencia.

—_Anko_… _anko_… —Lo removió, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo fuertemente como solía hacer cuando las cosas estaban bien—. El desayuno está listo…

Dinamarca entreabrió los ojos, miró al noruego y le sonrió radiante.

—Hyaaa~ Buenos días Lukas~ ¿Berwald ya volvió de cortar la leña? Tengo ganas de molestarlo~ -Pero el silencio de Lukas fue…sepulcral—. ¿Hm? ¿Por qué todo tan en silencio? –preguntó todavía, con una sonrisa alegre y boba—. ¿Tino ya hizo el desayuno? ¿Eh? —Acto seguido miró el plato que sostenía el chico de la cruz nórdica y pareció sorprenderse gratamente—. _Lutefisk_… ¿Lo hiciste tú? —Se echó a reír—, sabía que me querías _Noru_~

—_Anko_… ¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó el noruego, sin obtener más respuesta de Dan que una sonrisa, como las de siempre— _An_-

—_Bróðir_… —El pequeño islandés entró cargando una tinaja de agua, su puffin estaba como siempre, mirando todo subido en su cabeza; la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y se acercó al más alto—. Ya llené agua en la cocina… —Ahora se dirigió al danés—. ¿Estás bien _elsti bróðir_?

—Estoy de maravilla… —respondió riendo, y entonces empezó a comer alegremente. Lukas le observaba de reojo. No podía ser posible que el mayor se hubiera olvidado de todo así como así. Y entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron. A medida que el danés comía, iba ralentizando el movimiento, bajando la cabeza, mirando al piso, llorando en silencio, con la sensación horrible regresando a él; que creía que fingir que todo estaba bien le traería de regreso a los que se habían ido.

—¿Por qué estás llorando…? —Se preocupó Islandia, mirándole con infantil miedo, acercándose con cuidado al danés y sujetando esa gran mano enguantada, con sus dos manitas. El frailecillo voló a posarse al hombro del danés, mirándolo igual de preocupado que su dueño.

—N-no estoy llorando… estoy bien… —replicó, tercamente, el otro con voz quebrada y con las lágrimas corriendo infinitamente por su rostro, pero le sonreía a pesar de todo, cogió al ave con sus manos y la puso cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del menor—. Anda con tu_ bror_, estoy bien…

El noruego bajó la vista hacia su hermano y lo levantó en brazos para sacarlo de la sala, entendiendo que Dinamarca no quería preocupar demasiado al niño.

—Vamos a comer…

En todo el resto de ese semana Noruega no lo golpeó como siempre que decía una estupidez, porque lo cierto era que no decía cas nada y se limitaba a mirar hacia arriba como alucinado o a mirar a la ventana, como esperando que en cualquier momento Suecia y Finlandia aparecieran arrepentidos, pidiéndole volver a su casa, pidiendo perdón, jurando nunca más separarse, diciéndole que ya no lo harían sufrir. Su mirada se perdía en el vacío por momentos, no podía hablar con nadie porque se le iba la ilación del tema que tocaban; a veces se quedaba callado de la nada o hacía preguntas abruptamente sobre si estaban a gusto en esa casa; parecía maníaco a veces…demencial, miserable… Comía muy poco y si bien tenían suerte de que se aseara, para vestirse era un completo desordenado, Islandia preguntaba a menudo porqué hermano mayor no salía de la habitación, Noruega solo respondía que estaba durmiendo como una morsa y no quería ayudarlos con los quehaceres de la casa. El platinado creía eso a medias… pero lo seguro era que a ambos les preocupaba Mathías.

Cansado de esa situación, el noruego decidió que era justo charlar con él en la noche del séptimo día. No era que estuviera preocupado, pero el eslabón más fuerte de esa casa era el danés y de él dependía su protección y la de su hermano; de él dependía que el reino Noruego-Danés saliera a flote, porque lo sabía y estaba convencido de ello, esa era su noche… una noche que duraría todo lo que Dinamarca reinara sobre él. Solamente lo hacía por su seguridad, por el bien del reino y de sus habitantes, por el suyo propio… o de eso trataba de convencerse a sí mismo el noruego, que también tenía un enorme orgullo como para admitir que Dinamarca le importaba mucho y no quería verlo sufrir, que quería oírlo decir las tonterías de siempre, que ya no quería ver esa expresión ausente y trastornada que cruzaba por sus ojos con brusquedad en el momento menos pensado, que ya no quería desviar la mirada para no verlo llorar.

—Tenemos que hablar, _anko_… —Indicó acercándose al sillón y acercando igualmente dos platos de sopa caliente, Stefán dormía en su habitación. Dinamarca no lo miró, pero la expresión de su rostro pareció volverse más sombría.

—¿También quieres irte? Las puertas están abiertas Lukas, si quieres dejarme hazlo…

—No digas est-

—Sé que te quieres ir… no estás a gusto aquí… —La voz del más alto estaba transtornada por la soledad y por su rostro cruzaba una expresión claramente derrotista—. Te doy asco y me odias… siempre me lo has dicho, pero siempre me negué a creerlo… Ahora veo… cuán ciertas eran siempre tus palabras…

—_Hold kjeft!_… —Siseó con violencia el chico de la cruz, dejando ambos humeantes platos en la mesa más próxima, el más alto tuvo que obedecer ante la imperante voz del noruego pidiendo silencio—. Déjate de decir tonterías y escúchame… —El otro se limitó a callarse para escucharlo—._Sverige_ y _Fin_ nos abandonaron, ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso vas a ponerte así de débil…?

—Tú no sabes nada…

—No me digas eso imbécil, te ve visto desmoronarte todo este tiempo ¿Y me dices que no sé nada? —No perdía la postura impasible, pero parecía tener la mirada llena de resentimiento, de impotencia—. Y no te hagas la víctima y ponte de pie, por Odín… —Dinamarca no le contestó—. ¿Crees que así vas a poder ser un buen rey?

—Tú no comprendes _Noru_… tú no entiendes nada, acabo de romper una promesa… —Al noruego en ese momento le dio la impresión de ver cómo su amigo había cargado solo todo el peso de una familia y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ser tan…

—¿Promesa? —Lukas lo miró extrañado, sin saber a lo que el otro se refería, pero suavizando un poco su expresión.

—Sí… a nuestra madre… —El corazón le dio un vuelco a Lukas, nunca había oído hablar a Mathias de eso, y era raro siendo que le gustaba dejarles en claro a los otros lo fuerte y cercano que era a su madre. Solo lo había mencionado una sola vez, el día en el que Escandinavia desapareció, pero… desde ese día nunca más lo volvió a hacer ni a entrar en detalles. Solo empuñaba el hacha con valor, teniéndole un cariño anormal a esa arma. Hasta donde sabía también había sido un regalo de su madre… Lo miró atento, más de lo inusual, instándolo a que terminara—. Aunque… la rompí antes de que esto sucediera…

—¿Qué le prometiste a _mor_? —preguntó Lukas sin rodeo alguno. Tenían que ir directo al grano para saber por qué Mathias no podía recuperarse del todo aún. Normalmente quizá hubiera podido reponerse en el acto…pero ahora el orgullo del Rey de Europa el norte estaba manchado con barro y con sangre.

—Muchas cosas… —misitó el danés, cerrando los ojos— Como por ejemplo… mantener unida a la familia —Y hasta donde pudo lo hizo bien—, velar por…todos —Por eso trataba de hacerlos siempre reír—, p-protegerlos…a c-costa de mi vida —Y había luchado con fiereza resistiendo los golpes que muchas veces tendrían que ir dirigidos a sus demás hermanos—, y n-no… l-levantar el h-hacha c-con-tra… —No pudo seguir hablando, la garganta no le sirvió de nada, más que para soltar un gemido ahogado y empezar a llorar desgarradoramente al recordar el momento de esa promesa. Bajó la mirada y la cabeza, mientras dejaba salir su dolor a través de esas gotas de agua salada y tibia—. Y-yo s-se… lo j-juré… P-pero… N-nunca p-pude…

—_Anko_… todo eso era mucho para ti solo… —dijo Lukas en voz baja, mirándolo con algo de tristeza también—. ¿Por qué aceptaste esa promesa? ¿Por qué simplemente no te negast-?

—Ella… confiaba e-en mí —Y levantó el rostro, ni rastro quedaba del hiperactivo y amable Dinamarca—, p-pero… al final… a-al final… —Sonrió levemente, y eso a Noruega lo estremeció, porque esa sonrisa no era verdadera, aunque tampoco era la sonrisa forzada que había visto toda esa larga y torturadora semana—. Al final resulté ser un hijo inútil… y estúpido… C-creo que…t-tienes razón l-las v-ve-ces que m-me llamas así, _Noru_… —Rió de nuevo, pero después sintió que por primera vez, el noruego lo abrazaba contra su pecho, como hacía con su hermanito cuando quería que dejara de llorar, se calló, su voz ya no salió de su garganta.

—Mathias —De a poco empezó a acariciarle el cabello, el danés no comprendía la situación por más que en otras circunstancias la hubiera disfrutado al máximo—, tú no eres ningún inútil, estúpido si eres, pero no eres inútil… —La calidez del que normalmente era un témpano de hielo era demasiado agradable—. Y quiero que lo sepas, ni Stefán ni yo nos vamos a ir de tu lado… Así que sé fuerte por nosotros, por favor…

—L-Lukas…

—Aun cuando todo el mundo te abandone, yo no voy a hacerlo… Sigo aquí, ¿No? —Mathias asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y una risa llorosa—. No te rindas nunca… los reyes no se rinden…

Esas palabras, sumadas a las caricias lo hicieron reaccionar. Estaba siendo un tonto. Debía reponerse, debía ser fuerte, debía hacer lo posible por no volver a romper esa promesa. Sería una familia, no importa si eran tres en lugar de cinco, algún día haría volver a los que se habían marchado y recordarían ese día con una sonrisa nostálgica. Con Lukas como apoyo, la situación pareció más llevadera. Correspondió al abrazo del noruego, que solo por esta ocasión le estaba dando gusto, y entonces, ambos por primera vez se besaron a la luz de la fogata de la chimenea de la sala.

Ese fue el inicio de otra era en la casa danesa, la unión inquebrantable que lo unió por 400 años a Noruega, siendo juntos uno de los imperios más fuertes de Europa. Claro que, el chico callado era el eslabón más débil de esa unión, pero al escandaloso eso no le importaba con tal de protegerlo con todo lo que tenía. Se volvió su caballero y su escudo, y también de Stefán, que si bien empezaba a mostrar un comportamiento más pegado al de su hermano, le iba cogiendo cariño al danés, aunque no se lo dijera abiertamente.

Y la tensión regresó. Los territorios vecinos estaban en constante conflicto y eso muchas veces los involucró en cruentas guerras con Suecia en las ocasionalmente Finlandia participaba con el dolor de su corazón. El expansionismo de Berwald era uno de los motivos por los que Mathias buscaba la manera de frenarle la mano, ya casi se hacía más grande que él en sus territorios, incluso había logrado quitarle a Rusia a Livonia, los jóvenes países de Latvia y Estonia; ahora su soberanía estaba más allá del mar báltico. Los conflictos bélicos en Europa fueron una gran oportunidad y pretexto para plantarle cara su hermano tantas veces fueran necesarias para hacerle pagar por haber mancillado su orgullo. Pero empezó a suceder, Suecia hizo lo que ninguno de sus hermanos jamás creyó que haría…

—¡MÉTETE CONMIGO PERO NUNCA CON ÉL! —rugió Dinamarca, mientras recogía entre sus brazos al noruego que había quedado seriamente herido, empapado en su fresca sangre, y que no tenía ni fuerzas para protestar el hecho de que el más alto lo esté levantando en brazos como si se tratara de una mujer.

—'s 'na gu'rr'… —declaró el sueco con frialdad— Y L'kas 's el 'slab'n m's d'bil d' t' rein'…

En más de una ocasión Noruega salió muy mal parado. Dinamarca luchaba reciamente para protegerlo, pero sus fuerzas no alcanzaban para proteger las partes más alejadas de su capital. Islandia mientras tanto estaba a buen recaudo bajo la protección danesa y estaba bien, un niño no tenía por qué pasar ese tipo de asedios, debía dedicarse a jugar con su puffin y a esperar en casa a que los mayores llegaran, heridos, cansados; Lukas cada vez más exhausto. Una vez incluso, Norge en una muestra clara de orgullo y valor se hirió a sí mismo antes de que Sverige llegara a hacerlo. Danmark no podía creer hasta dónde había llegado la situación [Y no se fijó nunca que era una venganza de Berwald por la vez que hirió a Tino] y las posteriores guerras del sur se las tomó como un medio de venganza. El problema fue que Suecia empezó a aprender a luchar… su ejército era grande y poderoso comparado al de Dinamarca que era mayormente conformado por mercenarios que si bien luchaban mejor que los suecos, solo prestaban sus servicios bajo grandes sumas de dinero.

Y las cosas siguieron un oscuro curso… tan oscuro como el cielo en el atardecer de aquel día. Suecia volvió a la casa en la que por muchos años había compartido con los que se hacían llamar su familia. Tenía resentimiento en la mirada, tenía… odio, ni rastro había del pacífico y calmado Berwald que Lukas y Mathías estaban acostumbrados a ver cuándo andaban sin el ejército contra el que habían luchado todo lo que su unión estaba durando. Lukas abrió la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida… el más alto estaba ensangrentado y sostenía su espada, la que parecía haber traído arrastrando. Estaban en guerra y observaban neutralmente como Francia e Inglaterra luchaban de nuevo metiendo a más países en su conflicto. Sabían que Suecia también estaba luchando, pero no sabían las condiciones en las que había iniciado la guerra…

En realidad casi ya no sabían nada de él…

—¿Qué pasó Berwald…? —preguntó Lukas, mirándolo con una pisca de odio, temor y precaución en sus ojos, manteniendo su típica altivez. Debía estar listo por si el sueco planeaba un ataque sorpresa contra él o contra el danés—. ¿Quién de todos te…?

—¿D'nd' 'sta _D'nm'rk_?… —interrogó, mirando a ambos lados de la casa, sin contestar a la pregunta del más bajito

—Aquí estoy _Sverige_… —respondió el rubio fríamente, que llegaba de cortar leña.

Y el sueco y el danés se miraron, como si ese fuera el día en el que la unión de Kalmar se partió por la mitad, el aura entre los dos se tensionó, pero el noruego se metió entre ellos; como si con su presencia impidiera que las ganas de matarse que acrecentaban entre los hermanos siguieran aumentando progresivamente mientras más cruzaban las miradas.

—Qué bueno, tío _Sví_ volvió… —Sonreía angelicalmente el menor de los nórdicos, saliendo de la casa sin fijarse en la gravedad de la situación; nunca le habían contado contra quién peleaban o por qué a veces Lukas llegaba a casa mal herido, a veces tanto que Dinamarca mismo tenía que llevarlo cargado a la casa, Mathias y Lukas rápidamente dirigieron la mirada hacia él—. ¿Dónde está tío _Fin_?

Suecia no contestó, bajó la mirada y Dinamarca reconoció en los ojos de su hermano, el dolor de que te arranquen algo preciado, puesto que así se había sentido cuando Kalmar se vino cuesta abajo. Vio como apretaba la manos, lleno de impotencia, ¿Quién se habría atrevido a meterse con Su y llevarse a la persona que más amaba? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente poderoso como para…?

—R'sia s' l' ll'vó —Levantó la mirada—, 'n v'ng'nza p'r qu'tarle Liv'n'a…

—Te lo tienes merecido por querer ser más fuerte que yo —carcajeó el danés con el asomo de una burlona y malvada sonrisa, el sueco lo miró con más odio—. Ahora volviste a tu lugar y pisaste suelo firme, me alegro… —Y se echó a reír, Lukas lo miró duramente por no controlar sus palabras.

—Ver's qu'en r'e 'l fin'l… —Advirtió misteriosamente el de anteojos, mientras le daba una última mirada de odio y se retiraba del lugar, arrastrando su espada.

Poco después un ataque marítimo sorpresa, cortesía de Inglaterra dejó herido a Dinamarca. El Reino Noruego-Danés pasó de ser una nación neutral a ponerse del lado de Francia, luchando rudimentariamente contra la moderna flota del cejón idiota, al que no le podían ganar en el mar que por mucho había sido testigo de sus muchas victorias. El destino parecía estar siendo cruel con Mathias, Lukas trató de intervenir pero el danés no se lo permitió. Era su orgullo, era su capital la que estaba incendiada por completo, y eran sus civiles los que yacían en el suelo, muertos y flotando en su propia sangre.

—Sé cuidarme solo _Noru_, tú solo descansa y observa como le pateo el trasero a ese idiota…

—No me des órdenes estúpido, pienso ayudarte con lo que pueda…

Con la poca ayuda que noruega podía brindar, trataban de enfrentarse a Arthur, que había tomado sus precauciones para que a Francis no se le ocurriera tomar Escandinavia para ser más fuerte. A pesar de eso, Dinamarca luchaba incansable para que nadie tocara la integridad de su casa, pero tarde o temprano, de un modo u otro, terminó cediendo… perdió su poder muy rápido. Que atacaran Copenhague le había resultado más que desastroso. Con Finlandia secuestrado en la casa de Rusia y con Suecia más inestable que nunca las cosas empezaron a complicarse horriblemente para el Reino Noruego-Danés. Y el tratado, ese estúpido tratado que de un solo golpe le hizo caer a una peliaguda realidad. No, simplemente a él no podía estarle pasando. Lo obligaban a firmar un estúpido acuerdo en el que ponía que él debía entregarle a Noruega a Suecia a cambio de un territorio sueco que a comparación de su precioso Lukas, le importaba menos que la nieve que cubría el suelo.

Claro, ninguna de las partes cumplió el tratado de Kiel. Pomerania, la provincia que le ofrecían a Mathías pasó a poder Gilbert. Y Noruega eligió por su propia decisión seguir unido a Dinamarca, eligiendo al rey que gobernaba a Mathías, Cristián VIII, como su gobernante. Berwald lo amenazó, quería demostrarle a Dinamarca que podía dejarlo solo si se le daba la gana, quería que sintiera lo que era quedarse sin nada ni nadie al lado. Lukas comparado a Berwald era débil… las cosas no tardaron mucho en tomar forma.

La tercera pérdida más importante de su vida fue en esa época en la que creía haber recuperado su felicidad.

Noruega había perdido su independencia y ahora le pertenecía a Suecia. Este fue un golpe directo al corazón de Mathias, que observaba aterrado e incrédulo como la persona que amaba alistaba sus cosas para dejarlo, para marcharse también, pacíficamente. No quería que nadie se involucrara en guerra por su culpa, no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado; quizá se lo tomó como una penitencia por estar siempre protegido bajo el amable danés, por no haber podido hacer nada por él todo el tiempo que vivió a su lado, por sólo haberle provocado bajas en su gente y problemas de tratados. Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser débil, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la leche derramada no regresaba a la botella. Mathias vio cómo se despedía de su hermanito menor y lo abrazaba fuertemente, diciéndole que sea fuerte y que obedezca a su protector hasta que crezca y tenga un mejor sentido común, que no lo dejara solo bajo ningún concepto y que se haga fuerte. En todo el rato en el que los hermanos se despidieron no se atrevió a hablar, y entonces volvió a la realidad cuando el noruego lo miró y se paró en frente de él.

—Será temporal _anko_, no pongas esa cara… —Pero ni él estaba seguro de que tan temporal sería su ausencia, aun así tuvo la sensación de que faltaba a un juramento, pero no había sido su culpa. Ahora todo dependía de cuánto resistiera al poder sueco, de cuán capaz sería de callarle la boca a su gente que clamaba por independencia, que prefería millones de veces ser una dependencia danesa que estar en las manos de quien por mucho tiempo consideraron su enemigo. Del que les quitó el orgullo muchas veces, del que obligó a Lukas a incendiar Oslo con sus propias manos para que Su no lo hiciera él mismo, antes y sólo por herir el orgullo danés—. Hice lo que pude… pero ahora ves que soy débil… siempre fui un débil…

—Lukas… —El noruego tuvo el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios al oír su nombre pronunciado de esa manera.

—Te dije que nunca te dejaría y ahora mira la situación… irónico, ¿Verdad? —El danés no contestó, tenía ganas de llamarlo mentiroso, pero los intentos del noruego por volver a su lado no le pasaron desapercibidos. Su Noru, su querido Noru también lo quería… se lo había demostrado subterficialmente, ahora era cuando más cuenta se daba de eso—. Cuida de _Isu_ por mí… desde _Sverige_ no podré hacerlo yo… Por suerte logré hacer que se quedara contigo. No quiero llevármelo, porque sé que con Berwald sufrirá. Tú lo cuidarás bien… confío en ti _anko_… —Se colgó el morral de cosas a la espalda y lo traspasó con su fría mirada, se obligaba a ser fuerte—. Voy a regresar pronto, ten suerte… ten fe…

Mathias lo abrazó, no quería dejarlo, no quería que se fuera, no quería ver esa promesa hecha añicos ahora que se había esforzado tanto por mantenerla consigo y viva. La antigua expresión sombría le volvió a los ojos por unos segundos- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte Lukas…

—Sé cuidarme solo, _anko_… no tienes que decirme que lo haga… —Pero lo que realidad quería decir era "Gracias Mathias, cuídate igualmente".

Y entonces luego de un ratito o soltó y lo vio partir, él le dirigió la mirada hasta verlo perderse en el bosque donde el sueco lo esperaba. Berwald no quería ver a Mathias ni en pintura. Entonces las tinieblas volvieron a su corazón, mientras sentía todo oscurecerse, congelarse; Mathías sentía que su mundo, su feliz y cálido mundo había desaparecido por el soplo de una ventisca poderosa.

—Se acabó, ¿Verdad?... —Le susurró al viento, mientras sus lágrimas caían una a una al suelo.

—Se acabó… —Le pareció oír la voz de Lukas en respuesta, pero casi se inmediato sintió un cálido agarre en su mano. Miró abajo, el pequeño Isu aún seguía con él y él debía ser fuerte por él, lo levantó en brazos y lo miró; el menor no lloraba.

—_Bróðir_ me dijo que fuera fuerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer… —declaró ante un muy asombrado danés. El niño era fuerte, sería una gran nación en el futuro, Mathias se limpió los ojos y le sonrió—. Sé fuerte también y no llores… ¿Está bien?

—Está bien Stefán… Llorar es de niñas… —dijo el más grande sonriendo y entró a la casa con el albino. El frailecillo, subido en el perchero los miraba con curiosidad y algo de soledad. Ahí dentro lucía tan vacío y tan desolado… Y ni decir que sus anteriores habitantes fueran unos parlanchines. A la casa le faltaba calor, le faltaba esencia, le faltaban muchas cosas, pero Mathias se prometió esforzarse para que Islandia creciera bien. Noruega le había confiado el crecimiento de su hermano menor y él haría ese trabajo lo mejor que pudiera.

Ese fue otro largo periodo de estabilidad en la casa de Dinamarca, y aunque era cierto, se sentía más solo que nunca ahora que Noruega no estaba su lado, notaba que a Islandia le afectaba igualmente. Tenía que ser fuerte para esa nación en crecimiento y se prometió no sufrir esa pérdida que quizá le había dolido más que la segunda. Reprimió dentro de su ser el dolor, se acostumbró a sonreír siempre aunque no se sintiera feliz; se forzó a tener siempre una solución para todo aunque fuera una solución muy estúpida. Se acostumbró a hacer estupideces para que la gente a su alrededor sonriera, para que Stefán sonriera…

Se mordió la lengua y se tragó su orgullo muchas veces, sin querer había madurado mucho al criar al albino él solo. Lo había ayudado a sobreponerse a muchos problemas, él mismo se había encargado de entrenar a sus hombres, de enseñarle la pesca y las actividades comerciales. Dinamarca le enseñó cómo ser una nación orgullosa y fuerte, y en ese crecimiento, Stefán fue mostrando cada vez más parecido a su hermano, contra todo pronóstico. Aunque eso no le impedía mostrarle una sonrisa cariñosa a Dinamarca mientras desayunaban o darle un abrazo antes de irse a dormir.

A los 14 años, Stefán empezó a sentir deseos de ver su independencia; pero no quería separarse de Mathías, porque consideraba que había muchas cosas que no sabía y con las que una nación joven no podría lidiar nunca. El danés entendió lo que el joven quería con solo verlo, aunque tenía sus dudas. Si el islándico también quería dejarlo le iba a permitir hacerlo por vía pacífica; estaba resignado a quedarse totalmente solo algún día.

—Si quieres puedes dejar la casa… has aprendido lo suf-

—No —Le cortó el menor con timidez mezclada con apremio—, no entiendes. Lo único que quiero es que me reconozcan como un reino Dan… es lo único que quiero; en ningún momento he dicho que quiero irme de tu casa. No he aprendido todo lo que necesito aún… —El chico apretó un poco los ojos mientras el danés le revolvía el cabello con cariño.

—Está bien _Ice_, creo saber cómo resolver tu problema… —Y rió, como siempre hacía últimamente; Islandia le miró curioso, no estaba seguro de que el rubio le hubiera entendido.

Pronto vio que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Contra todo, Mathías le había dado su libertad interna, con muchas facilidades, le había dejado poner una embajada en su capital. Stefán aún no creía lo amable y desprendido que podía ser el danés; así como por igual no entendía como era que había llegado a quedarse solo con él como familia. Era algo que quizá nunca llegaría a entender, pero en fin, quizá en algún momento sabría la razón.

—Solo tengo una cosa más que pedirte_ Dan_… —dijo otra noche, Stefán, acercándose al danés mientras tomaba su café. Él lo miró con una sonrisa expectante.

—¿Te pareció bien lo de declararte estado soberano bajo mi protección? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

—S-sí… pero… yo solo no puedo —Se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado. Aún era un niño dependiente después de todo… Sin Dinamarca no se consideraba capaz de nada; se sentía inseguro ya su edad eso era algo normal—. Es decir, no sé cómo llevar las relaciones exteriores aún, no es una cosa que me hayas enseñado —Se rascó la cabeza, era obvio; siendo Dan el que se ocupara de todos los asuntos con el exterior él no tenía que haber aprendido nada de eso y ni se había molestado en mirar para aprender. Nunca se había planteado separarse de él, pensaba que todo el tiempo sería ese niño pequeño al que el danés le preparaba deliciosa comida marítima todos los días.

—Ah~ eso puede arreglarse Isu, déjame a mí…

Nadie habría esperado una acción así del danés; nunca habría cruzado por la cabeza de nadie que el otrora orgulloso y petulante Dinamarca le daría al más joven de su familia el honor de aparecer como su igual; como su mano derecha, como su contraparte. Le había dado la honra de ver flamear su bandera al lado de la danesa en todas las embajadas del mundo, al igual que ambos escudos de armas alzándose orgullosamente en los establecimientos extranjeros en los cuales se representaban como naciones hermanas. Stefán estaba maravillado por todo eso, pero su personalidad quizá no lo dejaba mostrar eso abiertamente; aun así, Mathías se dio cuenta de lo agradecido que estaba el menor cuando le dio un buen montón de regalices y un enorme bacalao frito.

—_Takk Dan_—dijo el menor dejándole las cosas en la mesa—. Hiciste más de lo que podía esperar…

—No agradezcas _Ice_ —Rió el rubio, mirando con cariño las cosas que le daba el menor y llevándose un regaliz a la boca—, tienes merecido aparecer como mi mano derecha, porque te has ganado ese derecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti y de tus logros —Tenía temple a pesar de la sonrisa gamberra que aparecía en su rostro, el menor asintió y lo acompañó comiendo regaliz también.

Y después de eso, Islandia empezó a hacer muchas cosas por sí solo. Si bien esa maravillosa época en la que recibía la incondicional protección de Mathias duraría solo 25 años por pacto, se vio en una fuerte turbulencia. La llegada de la segunda guerra mundial fue decisiva tanto para el danés como para el islándico; el primero tomó una postura neutral ante la guerra porque había aprendido de las anteriores guerras a no meterse en conflictos ajenos. El islándico tomó la misma decisión confiando plenamente en el sentido común de Dinamarca. Pero ambas partes violaron la neutralidad de las naciones nórdicas. Ludwig hizo astutos movimientos, motivado por su jefe para negociar una invasión danesa a modo pacífico, convirtiéndolo en su "protectorado modelo", ensalzándolo y diciéndole que la raza nórdica era la raza aria más pura del mundo, mucho más incluso que la alemana. Mathías creía eso a medias y le restaba importancia a los halagos que le hacía un incómodo Alemania, se notaba que lo hacía por órdenes de Adolf, así que se limitó a seguir ciertos protocolos para no involucrarse en problemas; a él invariablemente le fue mejor que a otras naciones en su invasión nazi. Al menos al principio, cuando nadie protestaba o se rebelaba contra el nuevo régimen.

—Stefán, necesito que me ayudes —Le dijo en esa ocasión el rubio al albino, que muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan serio y solo asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero que tú te encargues de los deberes que me corresponden a mí como nación. Quiero confiarte a mi pueblo y quiero que aprendas a lidiar con el extranjero tú solo. No sé cuánto dure esta paz falsa con Alemania en mi territorio, así que quiero asegurarme de que todo va a salir bien aunque yo salga mal…

—_Dan_… -El hombre que tenía al frente había cambiado tanto… No era el mismo idiota que veía por sí mismo o que protegía gente a la fuerza. Era una verdadera nación guerrera, era el ejemplo que el vio desarrollarse todo lo que crecía como país. Le dio la impresión de que a la par que él iba haciéndose un nombre en el mundo, Dinamarca iba reconstruyendo su orgullo despedazado, con valentía. Reescribía su historia con el coraje de un rey al que se le arrebató la corona de la cabeza en medio de una guerra. El Rey de Europa del norte parecía ser otro, pero quizá solo era el estado de sitio lo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera tan conservadora, fría… calculadora—. Está bien… déjame a mí…

Arthur y Alfred por su parte, al mes de que esto se confirmara entre los hermanos nórdicos, controlaron temporalmente el mar de Stefán que recién aprendía a tratar con el extranjero. Obviamente no se quedó callado cuando violaron su neutralidad.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que soy neutral? —dijo con seriedad, mientras miraba al chico de prominentes cejas y uniforme militar verde que estaba frente suyo sosteniendo unos papeles—. No pienso darle ayuda a tus fuerzas, así que por favor, Arthur, retíralas…

—Lo siento, tengo el puerto de Reikiavik ocupado. Trátanos como visitantes Stefán, sé un buen chico y ayuda a los buenos… —soltó el británico con un dejo arrogante en la voz, que irritó de sobremanera al menor, que apretaba los puños.

—Pero…

—Sabemos que ese bastardo de Mathias está del lado de Ludwig. Y nos tiene sin cuidado el lazo que tengas con él —El albino iba a replicar, pero el rubio continuó hablando—. Nosotros los aliados te abriremos los ojos. Aún eres un mocoso y no entiendes muchas cosas… —El albino no contestó, sabía que no debía meterse con Inglaterra y menos teniendo la fuerza militar que ostentaba. Todos sus militares superaban el número de sus civiles. Amargamente tuvo que aceptar la ocupación.

Después de eso se vio controlado y protegido por Alfred. El contacto entre Danmark e Island había quedado reducido a nada desde ese entonces y el joven albino tuvo que vérselas solo por una temporada. Hasta que tuvo una oportunidad y pudo volver a ver a su antiguo mentor. Cuando pudo volver a hablar con Dan lo encontró herido, nervioso, pero fuerte y valiente como siempre.

—Soy el rey, voy a salir de esta… —Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas animadas, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando cómo se acomodaba bien la tabilla del brazo—. Por cierto, ya son 25 años~ —Y le sonrió animado, el otro no comprendía.

—¿25 años? ¿De qué? —preguntó con mirada neutral. Había olvidado lo que 1943 significaría para su historia.

—El acta de unión —respondió Mathías como quien no quiere la cosa—, ya caducó. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Eres libre! —Sonrió ampliamente—. Ahora el rey podrá ver cómo su hermanito crece por sí solo separado de él… —Islandia guardó silencio, sintiendo como algo le obstruía la garganta. No era posible que ya fuera a separarse del rubio, que ahora lo dejara totalmente solo. Pero una parte de él, la que había desarrollado su orgullo nacional asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Sólo queda hacer el referéndum y saber lo que mi gente quiere, pero creo que es obvio… —musitó tranquilamente, saboreando ya su completa libertad, pero lo cierto era que solo era libertad completa de nombre. Al lado de Dinamarca no se había visto oprimido por nada. El hombre de ojos color cielo le había dado muchas cosas por la vía pacífica y fácil, había sido totalmente complaciente con él; lo único que cambiaría en su estilo de vida sería que ahora tendría sus propias embajadas en las que su escudo y su bandera ondearan solas, sin la compañía de Dinamarca.

—Me alegro por ti _Ice_… —Le sonrió tranquilo, se veía una pisca de orgullo casi paternal en su mirada, el otro se ruborizó por eso. No sabía bien cómo sentirse, pero le hizo caso a su sentido común y solo dejó que las cosas siguieran solas su curso.

Su cuarta pérdida, la que había visto venir desde que empezó a ver su crecimiento como nación, se dio en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Estaba en guerra fuertemente ligado a los alemanes, con todo lo que esto ocasionaba. Islandia fue oficialmente una república cuando Dinamarca estaba asediada por Alemania y su nazismo. Mucha gente danesa estaba resentida con los islandeses por esto, pero Mathías y su rey no daban las mismas muestras. Incluso se tomaron el trabajo de mandar una carta de felicitaciones a Islandia. Stefán nunca se enteró de que Mathías lloró toda esa noche, presa de la soledad en la que había empezado a podrirse en vida.

—Primero mamá… luego _Sverige_ y _Fin_… después _Noru_… y ahora tú _Ice_… —Recostado en la cama y tomando licor desde la botella ahogaba la pena o eso intentaba. Se sentía solo, mortalmente solo; y la situación en su casa no era la más bonita para su estabilidad emocional. En algún momento el suicidio cruzó su mente pero descartaba pronto la idea; él era aún un magnificente Rey y su gente lo necesitaba. Los daneses aún necesitaban el hacha plateada que por tantos siglos los había protegido, necesitaban a su nación ahora más que nunca; y el joven de imborrable sonrisa, levantó la hoja de dicha arma en favor de su gente por más mal parado que quedó al final.

Actualmente ya las heridas de ese día habían cicatrizado. La paliza dada por Alemania y Rusia ya casi no se sentía ni se notaba en la piel. Su memoria conservaba fresco el recuerdo, pero eso no era nada. No se comparaba a su soledad; a su sensación de abandono. Sus hermanos eran felices sin él, sin su estúpida presencia, sin su boba sonrisa, sin sus comentarios alegres, sin sus competencias de bebida, sin sus órdenes, sin su voz mandona… sin sus exigencias. En las noches era cuando Danmark recordaba y reflexionaba más estas cosas. Cuando estando empijamado se miraba minuciosamente al espejo y se preguntaba quién era y qué había hecho de bueno por el mundo. De qué cosas había podido dar, de qué estaba satisfecho. Las respuestas nunca llegaban a su mente; y aunque ocasionalmente era visitado por sus hermanos y había llegado a acuerdos amistosos con ellos, nada era igual ni lo volvería ser jamás. Su familia, la que añoró por siglos ahora ya no era nada más que una leyenda. La leyenda de las cinco orgullosas naciones nórdicas. Esa que contaba cómo una valerosa nación se había encargado de sacar a flote a cinco con su propia fuerza.

—¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó con rostro sombrío su reflejo, en él se veía todo el sufrimiento de Dinamarca a través de la historia, su lado negativo, ese que conservaba aún frescas las heridas de una accidentada juventud, la parte de su corazón que nunca saldría a flote frente a nadie por ser extremadamente miserable, seria y derrotista.

—Mathias Køhler… _Kongeriget Danmark_ —respondió entrecerrando los ojos y mirándose fijamente, parecía que el joven que le devolvía la mirada se burlaba de él—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Te vuelvo a preguntar… —susurró el reflejo en un siseo amenazante y burlesco—. ¿Quién mierda eres ahora que estás pudriéndote en tu soledad? ¿Ahora que ya no te queda nada? ¿Ahora que tu orgullo ha quedado reducido a polvo?

—Yo soy el Rey de Europa del norte… —replicó Mathías con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se lavaba la cara. Mientras le quedara orgullo en el corazón, nada podría desmoronarlo al piso. Aunque ya no le quedara nada de la gloria escandinava estaba seguro… Los lazos que forjó en Kalmar quizá aún estaban presentes. Su reflejo lo miró largamente, algo en él pareció cambiar.

—Quizá tengas razón, Mathias Køhler… —Desapareció de su vista para dejar a su reflejo normal en el otro lado del espejo, pero en su mente aún escuchaba su voz. Se oía esperanzado— … Aún eres un rey y nadie va a quitarte eso, ni la soledad podrá con eso…

—Lo has dicho mi amigo, quizá ya no seamos una familia y quizá la gloria escandinava ahora solo sea una vieja leyenda; pero lo que sé, es que esa leyenda vive en los corazones de mi familia y que ellos sienten lo mismo…

No sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Noruega, Islandia, Suecia y Finlandia a pesar de todo, aún conservaban intacto el orgullo vikingo, el corazón que nunca se rendía y sobre todas las cosas, el gran cariño que sentían por Dinamarca, el indiscutible rey del norte de Europa.

* * *

**Glosario de términos**:

**Mor** (Danés, noruego y sueco) - Mamá

**Min søn** (Danés) - Hijo mío

**Ja **(Danés, noruego y sueco) - Sí

**Sverige** (Danés) - Suecia

**Ruotsi** (Finlandés) - Suecia

**Tanska** (Finlandés) – Dinamarca

**Norja** (Finlandés) – Noruega

**Islanti** (Finlandés) - Islandia

**Finland** (Danés) - Finlandia

**Danmark** (Sueco) - Dinamarca

**Lutefisk** (Noruego) - Una comida popular en los países nórdicos, especialmente Noruega. Está hecha principalmente de pescado y sosa cáustica.

**Bróðir** (Islandés) – Hermano

**Elsti bróðir** (Islandés) – Hermano mayor

**Bror** (Danés) – Hermano

**Hold kjeft! **(Noruego) - ¡Cállate!

**Takk** (Islandés) - Gracias

**Kongeriget Danmark** (Danés) - Reino de Dinamarca

* * *

En fin, espero haber logrado lo que quería, que aprendieran un poco más sobre este idiota pero adorable personaje. ¿Un review?  
P.D: El título reza en danés -según el traductor de Google- "Crónicas de las cosas que perdí"

Edit: Acomodando estilos y añadiendo glosario de términos. Disculpen las molestias n_n~


End file.
